Now it's official
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set in Eclipse, chapter 27 Needs. What if Bella and Edward did have sex that day in the meadow? Lemons! Later chapters: Tanya pays a visit, Emmett teasing, Las Vegas, possessive Edward...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So my last stories hardly got any reviews *sobsob*. Please check them out, my newest stories are "A blissful day", "An angry lamb" and "A fearful day"…  
This is another lemon :D : Set in Eclipse, chapter 27 (Needs). What if Bella and Edward did have sex that day in the meadow? I may add another chapter later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sobbing uncontrollably*. Maybe you could review me to make me feel better ;-)?**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes in this story, English isn't my native language.**

**BPOV**

He started to kiss me passionately, it felt a little odd, not like he usually kissed me. I liked this new way though. He slowly traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I shuddered and he descended down to my jaw, my throat and he gently kissed my collarbone. I moaned and felt his lips curl in my favorite crooked smile. He looked up at me with smoldering eyes, burning with passion and love.

'A-are you s-sure?' I stuttered.

'O yes.' he whispered huskily. He carefully slid his hand under my T-shirt and looked me in the eyes, silently asking for permission. I swallowed and nodded. He softly caressed my stomach and then pulled my T-shirt over my head. He kept looking me in the eyes and even when he had tossed the T-shirt next to us he stayed the perfect gentleman. I figured I should take some initiative too then and I began opening his shirt with shaking hands. When I'd finally managed to open all the buttons, I traced the contours of his perfect chest with my fingers. When I came to his abdomen he moaned and kissed my neck again. He planted kisses along my shoulders and arms. As he kept doing that he unhooked my bra and I fumbled with the zipper of his jeans.

He chuckled. 'Let me help you.' The next thing I knew his pants were off and he was kissing a way down my stomach. He reached my pants and slowly slid them down, pulling them over my ankles and then kissing back up on the inside of my legs. He slid my panties off too and started kissing me frantically and with more passion I had ever considered possible. We quickly lost the rest of our clothes and suddenly I became very aware of the fact that I was completely naked in front of Edward, for the very first time. I was blushing furiously now and trying to cover myself up.

'Don't. You're beautiful.' Edward whispered. He was hovering above me with his lips by my ear.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked while sweetly tracing the contours of my lips.

How could he doubt that I wanted to make love with him? 'Yes, of course.' I answered.

I slowly slid my hand down and touched his erection. His breath hitched and I saw his eyes slightly widening. Then I gathered all my courage and wrapped my fingers around his shaft. I carefully slid my hand up and down. He moaned and took my wrist in one of his iron grips.

'Stop, Bella. I have to stay in control. I can't risk hurting you.' he groaned

'Did… did I do something wrong?' I whispered, suddenly very insecure.

'No, quite the opposite actually.' he said grinning widely. I smiled back, reassured.

He caressed my cheek and then let his hand trail down my body. He opened my legs a little bit and started moving his fingers, rubbing my clit and creating a delicious friction.

After a while I knew I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. 'Edward… Please…' I moaned. He knew what I wanted and positioned himself between my legs. The next moment we were connected. I felt every part of him pressed against me. He tenderly kissed the soft pain away and when he moved inside me, thrusting at a steady pace, I felt blissful, euphoric. Nothing could be better than this.  
Edward groaned and thrust a little more sporadically. I felt something building up in my stomach and I started pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts faster.

'Edward… Mmm…' I moaned.

And then my toes curled, my back arched and I grasped Edward's back, desperately trying to pull him even closer. My walls clenched around him and he started shaking violently above me, saying my name over and over again and holding on to me for dear life. He collapsed, still shuddering, on top of me.

'I love you.' he whispered into my ear, his cool breath a welcome refreshment for my overheated skin. We were both panting and grinning foolishly. He rolled of off me and sighed.

'Wow.' he laughed breathlessly.

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'Well, now it's official.'

'What is?' he asked, turning his head to look at me.

'You _are _perfect in everything.'

He laughed loudly and pulled me against his chest.

'You weren't too bad yourself either, future Mrs. Cullen.' he said, still chuckling. I giggled and snuggled closer into his arms. Having a perfect fiancée was pretty damn awesome.

**I hope you enjoyed the lemon! I just had to write this, I was so disappointed when Bella turned Edward down (I mean EDWARD, come on!).  
Review me! Getting reviews is almost as good as having sex with Edward :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, fast update! Twice in one day, I'm so proud :D! So… ready for some more lemony goodness? Everyone who reviewed the last chapter: thank you very much, you encouraged me to write another chapter! Oh, and if anyone has an idea for this story, some things you'd like to read, just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except these sweet lemons : )**

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed, thinking about yesterday. It had been so wonderful, I'd finally made love with the love of my life. My memories were a little blurry because of all these emotions raging through me, but one thing I knew: nothing, _nothing_ could be better than that.

Suddenly I was startled by my favorite vampire –aka my fiancée- jumping through my window.

'Hello, love.' he whispered in my ear, already hovering above me.

'Hi.' I smiled. 'Missed me?'

'Mmmyes.' he murmured while nuzzling his face into my neck. He trailed feather light kisses down my neck to my breasts. Slowly opening my buttons he caressed my collarbone with his lips, sometimes quickly licking sensitive places.  
We were undressing each other until we were both in our underwear, staring each other in the eyes passionately.

'Charlie's just downstairs… We're going to have to keep it quiet.' I whispered. Edward just nodded and kissed my lips softly, unhooking my bra swiftly. Then he went further down to kiss my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. I moaned quite loudly and Edward chuckled.

'Keep it down, love. You don't want me to stop, do you?'

I furiously shook my head and tangled my fingers in his beautiful bronze hair, gently tugging him down to where I wanted him. He sucked my nipples until I was begging for more. Then he trailed further down, pulling my panties off as he went down and down until he reached my ankles. Teasingly he kissed each of my toes and then slowly went up again. I thought he was going to kiss up to my lips, but he stopped at my hip. He looked me into the eyes while he positioned his head between my legs. Was he going to…? Then I felt his tongue on my clit and every coherent thought left my mind. All I could think of was the fabulous friction his tongue created.  
He plunged one long, cold finger into me and I had to clamp a hand around my mouth to keep myself from crying out.  
He increased his pace until it was inhumanly fast and I was screaming into my hand. Then I started shaking and my hands went down to his head, tugging his hair desperately while my orgasm waved through me. My eyes were shut and when I opened them I saw Edward's smug grin. Hah, but I had some plans too.

I pushed against his chest and willingly he rolled onto his back. I kissed him, tracing his ice-cold lips with my tongue and kissing his jaw, throat and his perfect chest. I went further down, licking his nipples and navel. I saw his boxers had become a little tight, so I hooked my finger under his waistband and slid them off. He sprang free and I wrapped my hands around his shaft. First I brought my fingers up to the top and then back down to spread the precum, then I started pumping him at a slow pace. He groaned loudly and I stilled my movement.

'Edward,' I purred, 'Keep it down or I'm going to have to stop…'

'No… Don't stop, please…' he moaned, thrusting his shaft into my hand. I started pumping him again, slowly bringing my head down. I looked up to Edward and saw that his eyes were shut firmly, his head rested against the headboard and his lips were slightly parted. I planted a kiss on the tip of his erection and his eyes flew open.

'Bella…' he groaned.

I did it again and then put my lips around his shaft. He whimpered and I took some more of him into my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around the top. He whimpered and I started a quick pace, bobbing my head up and down.

'Bella… Don't stop… Mmmm…' he moaned as he thrust his hips to meet the back of my throat faster. I hummed around him and all of a sudden his body tensed and he bucked his hips up one last time before coming into my mouth. I swallowed everything and licked him clean while he lay panting on my bed. I crawled back up and he pulled me closer.

'Thank you, love.'

'Thank you, too. And you're welcome.' I grinned. 'What was the actual reason for your visit? I thought you were going to come over when Charlie was asleep?'

'I couldn't wait any longer. I hope it's not a problem. I could go, if you'd like…'

'No!' I yelled, a little too loud.

I heard Charlie turning off the television and yelling upstairs. 'Bella? Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, dad!'

'Okay…' he didn't seem entirely satisfied.

'I'll be down in a minute!'

I sighed and started gathering my clothes. When I turned around Edward was already fully dressed.

'I'll be back tonight.' he said and he kissed me lightly on the lips before he leaped gracefully out of my window. I couldn't wait until tonight…

**So, review me! Let me know what you would like to read in this story and I'll try to write it… Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another lemony chapter for you! Oh, and I wanted to say: this story doesn't really have a plot, maybe I'll think of something later, but for now: just lemons : )!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

'So, do you?' my dad asked. Damn. I had no idea what he was talking about, I was a little too busy daydreaming about all the things that could happen tonight.

'Uhh… What?' I asked dreamily. My dad just sighed and got up.

'I'm going to watch television. You gonna be okay?'

'Yeah, sure. I'm going to make some homework tonight, so I'll go upstairs. I'll do the dishes first.'

'Okay. Goodnight, Bells.'

'Goodnight.'

I did the dishes as fast as possible and tried to go upstairs calmly so Charlie wouldn't suspect something was going on. When I opened my door, Edward was lying comfily on my bed, his arms supporting his head.

'Hi.' he grinned and opened his arms for me. I jumped on my bed and gave him a kiss.

'You're back early. Not that I mind…'

I ran my finger up and down his leg and kissed his lips, then his jaw, his throat and I ended at his earlobe, nibbling gently. He groaned and rolled us over, so he was on top. He kissed me and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my lips and our tongues entwined, all in my mouth of course; it's safer for me to avoid his razor sharp teeth. When he started kissing and nibbling my throat I thought it was time to stop him.

'Charlie's still awake. We can't take the same risk as before, if we get caught…'

He smiled devilishly and scooped me into his arms.

'Oh, I know. We shouldn't take such a risk.' he whispered into my ear. Two seconds later we were outside. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the woods. I was extremely excited, I liked this new Edward.  
He pushed me gently against a tree and started kissing my throat again while taking my shirt off. He'd already lost his shirt and I was unbuttoning his pants for the second time today. He groaned when I softly stroked his erection through his boxers. He quickly slid of my jeans, taking my panties down with them. I pulled his boxers down and descended on my knees. I planted kisses all over his shaft and he grabbed the branch above his head. I started sucking him, grazing the top with my teeth and I heard a loud crack. I looked up and saw that the branch was split into two pieces and I smiled smugly.  
He grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him brushing my entrance. I wasn't planning on waiting any longer, so I thrust my hips forward, feeling him instantly deep inside me. He moaned and started a quick pace. His pubic bone pushed against my clit with every thrust. This new angle made him hit spots of which I didn't even know they existed.  
We were both panting and trying to stifle our moans a little, because Charlie still wasn't that far away. I felt my release approaching quickly and I started moving my hips.

'Don't stop, Edward… Mmm, I'm so close…' I moaned.

He thrust up once more and my world fell apart. My eyes clamped shut and Edward covered my mouth with his to try to keep the noise down. He was thrusting frantically, trying to find his release. I nibbled at his collarbone and he started shaking inside me. We fell down on the ground and lay there for a couple more minutes before I decided it was time to go back inside. This night had been amazing and I wished I could lie here forever, but it just wasn't worth being caught by Charlie.

'I should go back inside.' My breathing still hadn't returned to normal and Edward smiled.

'Had fun, did you?' he asked me.

'Just a little.' I snickered.

Edward helped me up and handed me my clothes. Then he crouched so I could climb up his back and he jumped back inside. He put me on my bed and kissed my forehead tenderly.

'Aren't you staying?'

'No, I'm sorry. I'm going hunting with Jasper, Alice and Emmett. I'll be back tomorrow night.'

I pouted and he laughed. 'I'll miss you too, but it's just one day, love. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

'Okay…' I sighed. 'See you tomorrow, then.'

'Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams.'

**What did you think? Should I keep writing? Review me please, it makes my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Again: two chapters in less than 24 hours!! *applause* Thank you, thank you ;) I got a review of someone who was wondering if this story contains anything else but sex. The answer is no. This is written just for fun, but I've written many one-shots which contain lots of fluff and romance, so if you want stories that actually contain something more than lemons you should check them out.**

**13/08/2009, Author's Note: Okay, so when I wrote the AN above, my intention was to make this a very lemony story… It **_**is**_** a very lemony story, but there actually are some storylines now in the following chapters, I just wanted to clear this up :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… only these delicious lemons :D**

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed, trying to sleep. I was so used to having Edward's cold body next to me that I couldn't sleep without it anymore. Ugh, I was totally dependent of a guy… Well, not just any guy of course, it was _Edward_, but still…  
I sighed and turned on my other side. I started thinking about what happened –I looked at my clock- four hours ago. The amazing feeling of Edward pressed against me, thrusting and thrusting until… I didn't even realize I'd slipped my hand into my panties until I felt my fingers brush my clit. I moaned softly and did it again.

'_I wish Edward was here…' _I thought. I started thinking about the time he'd licked me… I could still see his bronze hair between my legs… My fingers were working faster now. I whimpered and pushed one finger inside me. I curled it until I found that spot…

'Edward…' I moaned. My hands were working on full speed now and I could feel the tingling in my stomach build up.  
Suddenly I felt something cold in my panties. I screamed for one second before a hand was put over my mouth to stifle my scream.

'Enjoying yourself, love?' Edward chuckled.

'E-Edward? What are you doing here?' I asked surprised.

'Alice had this vision… And I just had to come back. You're so sexy…' he answered.

'Alice _saw_ this? Oh no… That's so embarrassing!' My cheeks flushed with their usual shade of red.

'Don't worry, love. She isn't going to tell anyone. So, where were we? I want to see you touching yourself again…' he said.

'N-no… I can't… not while you're here!' I replied, even more embarrassed than before.

'Let me help you…' he took my hand and pushed it back into my panties. He put his hand above mine and started to work a fast pace against my clit. I moaned and let my head rest against the headboard. Then he removed his fingers and I looked up questioningly.

'Go on.' he commanded. I started moving my fingers again and then an idea popped into my head.

'I want to see you too. Touch yourself, Edward.' I said huskily. I don't know where I'd gotten the courage from, but I said it.  
He studied my face for a short moment and then nodded and slowly unbuttoned his pants. He opened the zipper and when he slid his pants off I saw there was a big bulge in his boxers. He looked at me again and I nodded at him encouraging. He pulled them down too and wrapped his fingers around his erection. I licked my lips as he slowly pumped himself. He squeezed a little at the head and I tried to print that into my memory, I figured I might need it some time. I was rubbing my clit furiously now and he started to go faster too. He groaned when I slid a finger inside. I saw the muscles in his arms relax and tense at a steady pace.

'Mmm… Edward, I'm close…' I moaned.

'Come, Bella. Come for me…' he said, breathing heavily. That was all it took to send me over the edge and I bucked up against my hand, moving my fingers frantically. When I opened my eyes again I saw he was pumping himself more sporadically and I knew he was close. Our gazes met just before his eyes rolled back into his head and bucked his hips up as he came all over his hand.  
He sat there panting for an instant and then cleaned his hand with a tissue. I got up and walked towards him, climbing on his lap.

'I'm glad you decided to return early.' I smiled.

'Mmm… me too… I just couldn't stay after I saw Alice's vision.' he murmured.

I blushed; I was still embarrassed about that. He noticed my blush and smiled reassuringly.

'I promise she won't tell anyone.' he repeated.

'I know but… she knows I did… _that_.'

'It's not a crime, Bella.' he laughed. 'I'm sure she has some experience with it herself.' He chuckled again.

I rested my head against his shoulder.

'Now, try to get some sleep, love. It's late.'

He gently laid me on the bed and tucked me in before lying down next to me and pulling me closer.

'Sweet dreams, my love.' was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**Getting reviews is almost as good as sleeping in Edward's arms : )… Review me please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody who reviewed: thank you so much! This chapter is dedicated to F21496, he/she gave me this idea. Thank you! There's a (not so pleasant) guest appearance in this chapter… Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I drove to school, feeling completely miserable. Edward wouldn't be at school today because this was one of Forks' rare sunny days. If Edward wasn't at school, Mike was in a very good mood and even more clingingly than usual. I parked my car and slowly walked to my first class.

'Bella!' I heard from behind me. I sighed, it was Mike. Couldn't I just pretend I hadn't heard him?

'Bella!' he called again, a little louder.

'Oh, Mike, I didn't hear you!' I said as I turned my head, mentally cursing him.

'Where's Edward?' he asked when he'd caught up with me.

'He's hiking with his family.' I answered automatically. Of course I knew he wasn't at school because seeing him sparkle would seem a little bizarre for the Forks high school students.

'Oh, right. Too bad.' Mike said, but he looked a little too happy to be believable.

The day passed by slowly and I was pretty pissed off after math –I'd gotten a bad test back today-, so I was glad it was lunchtime so I could chat with Angela and Jess and try not to think about Edward too much.  
Damn, Mike's coming my way, maybe he hasn't seen me yet, maybe I can…

'Bella! There you are, I was looking for you!' Damn.

'Hi, Mike.' I said, trying to hide my annoyance. We were walking towards the grass next to the woods, I guess Jess or Angela had organized a picnic or something. It was kind of strange they weren't there yet, but I guessed their classes were further away than mine.

'So, Bella, there's something I'd like to ask you…' Mike said, blushing a little.

'Mmhm.' I said absentmindedly.

'Would you… like to go on a date with me? Are you free Friday night?'

I couldn't believe he was asking me out – again! 'Mike, come on! You know I'm dating Edward!'

'Ugh, Bella, Cullen's a freak! Don't you see the way he looks at you? So… possessive! I have been in love with you since the first day you came at school… Just go on one date with me. Cullen doesn't have to know…' he trailed off.

'What?! You're such a jerk, Mike!'

Suddenly he grabbed me and pushed his lips on me aggressively. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than me. I felt his hand under my T-shirt and tried to scream, but when I opened my mouth he just pushed his tongue inside. He was touching me under my bra now and his other hand was fumbling with the zipper of my jeans.  
The next thing I knew someone had snatched Mike away and I was pressed against a tree, with Edward protectively in front of me. Mike was lying on the ground; panting as he stared at Edward, looking terrified. Edward was growling and was about to rip his throat out when I stopped him.

'Edward, wait. Calm down. You can't do this, your family will have to move if you kill him. Just let it be.' I said.

He looked at me for a moment. 'Did he hurt you?' he asked.

'No… I think I'm all right.' I answered. He nodded and turned to Mike again, who was still lying on the ground.

'If you touch her again, if you come anywhere near her, I will hunt you down and rip you into pieces. Do you understand, mongrel?' he growled. Mike nodded and ran away, stumbling all the way back.

Edward took a deep breath to calm himself and suddenly pulled me into his arms. 'Are you sure you are all right, sweetheart? Alice had a vision again, so I came back instantly… I'm so sorry, I should've been here…'

'I'm fine, Edward. It's not your fault. I don't know what happened, Mike asked me out and I rejected him and then he…' I didn't know why, but suddenly I was sobbing.

'Shh, shh, love. Everything's all right. I'm here, you are safe now. Shh…' Edward whispered, holding me tightly and rocking me back and forth. I looked up at him and clutched my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to me. I kissed him desperately, passionately, trying to erase the memory of Mike's wet, hot lips. I shuddered and tried to pull Edward even closer. He kissed me just as desperately back, I figured the incident had scared him too. He was always so worried about me…  
His hands went under my shirt, but this time it felt good. His cold touch was familiar and gentle. He swept me into his arms and cradled me to his chest while running further into the woods. He kept running and running until we arrived in our meadow. He laid me down on the soft grass and kissed me again. His kisses were sweet and comforting, but I _needed_ him.  
I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed down his stomach to unbutton and unzip his pants. I tossed them away and he pulled me T-shirt over my head. He kissed my shoulder and licked down until he reached my breasts. He unclasped my bra and threw it away, I could tell he was getting as desperate as me. He slowly kissed down and slid down my pants. He didn't even take the time to remove my panties gently, he just tore them from my body. Then he became gentle and loving again, slowly licking and kissing the area between my legs. The familiar tingling began but he stopped before I exploded, positioning himself between my legs and pushing forward. We connected and I bucked up my hips, clutching my arms around his back and lifting my legs to wrap them around his waist. He groaned and I whimpered when he hit that perfect spot inside. We grinded our hips together, perfectly in sync.

'I love you, Bella. I love you so much.' he whispered, his lips at my ear. 'I'll never let anything happen to you again… I'll protect you.'

I couldn't say anything back, I was just so happy he was here with me, holding me, making love to me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I just pulled his lips to mine again.  
He increased his pace and we came together, both panting and murmuring each other's names.

'Thank you for saving me. Again.' I whispered.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. 'You're welcome, love. Again. I'd do anything for you.'

**I hoped you liked it! And F21496, I hope I didn't disappoint you… Please review, I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to northernyankeegirl, because she gave me this idea. Thank you! If anyone else has ideas, just let me know and I'll try to write them.  
This chapter took me a little longer to write because I had to come up with some funny stuff for Emmett to say and that was kind of hard to do. So I don't know if you're going to like this chapter, I hope it's a little funny…**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Edward's bed, leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around me. We were hanging out with Alice, Jasper and Emmett in his room because I was having a sleepover at the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme were out hunting and Rosalie refused to spend any more time than absolutely necessary around me.  
Alice had masterly wrapped my father around her finger again and assured him there would be parental supervision and I would be sleeping in Alice's room. All lies of course, but when she did her famous Alice-pout and Bambi-eyes, Charlie –like everyone else in this universe- just couldn't resist anymore and he let me go. I was very excited because Edward and I would finally not have to worry about Charlie… I thought about that night in my room when he had-  
I suddenly realized that Emmett was grinning widely at me.

'Oooo, Bella's blushing! What are you thinking about, Bells? Hot, steamy nights with Edward? I can't believe you guys finally did it! _I _thought our little Eddie here would stay a virgin forever. I even thought he was gay one time when-' Edward punched Emmett right in the face and he fell on the ground with a loud thud.

'Oww…' Emmett moaned. 'Eddie! I was just kidding… I know you're not gay, maybe a little frigid, but not-' Edward was growling at him and I had to stop him from starting a fight. I was sure Esme wasn't going to appreciate it very much if she would find a destroyed house when she came back.

'I'm sorry, Eddie. I'll behave now.' Emmett grinned.

'Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie.' Edward snarled.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. So… Bells, my cute little sis, don't you want some tips for hot vampire sex? First, the louder the better. Second-'

'Emmett, please!' I cried out. I saw Edward was glaring at him and I was blushing furiously.

'Okay, okay, just trying to help…' Emmett muttered.

'Let's play Twister!' Alice cried suddenly.

'Alice…' Jasper moaned. 'You know I hate Twister!'

'Your point, Jazzy…? You can spin! Yay, this is going to be so much fun!' She ran out of the room and two seconds later she was back with Twister in her hands.

We started playing and soon Edward and I were in a… compromising position, also known as doggy style. Of course Emmett was rolling on the floor with laughter with his own stupid jokes and innuendos.  
After that little incident we decided to put Twister back in the closet, where it would stay for a long time if it's up to me.

Finally, everyone left the room and gave Edward and me a little alone-time and soon we were having a heavy make-out session on his bed. Suddenly Emmett burst through the door.

'Let's watch a movie! Ooo, let's watch Hannibal! Or Die Hard!!!' he yelled. Edward just kept kissing me and let his lips wander down my throat, softly kissing my neck.

'Jeez, get a room, lovebirds!' Emmett chuckled.

'We_ have _a room Emmett, the only problem is that you're in it.' I replied, extremely annoyed. Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

'Touché.' Emmett muttered and he left the room, defeated and pouting like a little kid.

**I'm going to stop here, because I'm a little ill today and I'm going to bed now… The sleepover will continue tomorrow, so you'll get a lemon then :)! Let me know what you would like to happen… And please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Northernyankeegirl, I hope I haven't disappointed you… Getting reviews is almost as good as playing Twister with Edward ;)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad most people thought the last chapter was funny :). I thought maybe Tanya could pay the Cullens a visit? Jealous Bella could be fun… :D Would you like that? Let me know what you'd like to see happening in the next chapters!  
Anyway, let's continue the sleepover!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

Edward had kicked everyone out of the house ('Go hunting or something, I don't care what you do, just get Emmett out of here!') and now we were watching a movie in peace.

He had cooked me the most amazing dinner and I was beginning to feel a little sleepy. He was holding me and I kind of got the feeling he wasn't really watching the movie. He would constantly press his lips into my hair or his hand would caress my cheek or wander up and down my arm. But now I could feel his chilly –for more than one reason- touch a little lower and suddenly I wasn't feeling so sleepy anymore. His hands slowly traced the contours of my hip and the insides of my thighs. I shivered and slightly shifted in his lap. He laughed softly and continued to touch me. His hand went higher and higher until he reached the crotch of my jeans and he rubbed me through the already wet fabric. I moaned lightly and turned around to kiss him.  
Our kiss was heated and feverish and my hands went to his hair, tugging it gently. He licked my bottom lip urgently, begging for entrance. I opened my lips and he explored my mouth with his tongue. Our lips parted for a few seconds to pull our shirts over our heads and then reunited again in a passionate kiss.  
Our emotions were intense and overwhelming and before I knew it our clothes were spread all over the floor and we were both completely naked. I made a trail of soft kisses down to his hips and teased him a little bit before taking him into my mouth, sucking and licking the top. His head fell back and he hissed, gripping the cushions so tightly he was making holes into the fabric. I twirled my tongue around his shaft and groaning he pulled me up and pushed me down on the couch. I heard a thud but didn't really pay attention to it. He hovered above me, entering me in one swift movement. We connected and our hips grinded together in eager thrusts.  
Suddenly he put one arm under my back and pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. He grabbed my hips and rocked us back and forth, creating a constant friction that sent me over the edge almost immediately. I clung to him, trying to get closer and whimpering his name.  
His thrusts were becoming more desperate, more frantic and I saw his jaw was taut and his eyes rolled back into his head. He pushed into me once more and then rocked his hips back and forth, riding out his orgasm.

We were both still gasping and shuddering while we looked around, the damage we had caused was slowly starting to dawn upon us.  
Clothes were scattered all over the floor, the cushions Edward had torn apart had caused a rain of feathers over the couch and somehow we had managed to knock over Esme's antique coffee table.

'Damn.' we said simultaneously. We looked at each other and we couldn't help but laugh at the mess we'd created.

'Well, we'd better clean this up before everyone comes home.' Edward said.

'Uhm… Do you think Alice would let me borrow some of her clothes?' I asked, holding up my ragged pants and underwear.

Edward chuckled. 'I'm sure she won't mind, love. Why don't you go upstairs and pick something out while I clean this up.' He had already put on his pants, which had survived our tidal wave of passion.

I squirmed myself into one of Alice's jeans and picked out a T-shirt that didn't look too expensive. I went back downstairs and I saw that Edward was fully dressed and everyone apparently had come home while I was upstairs. I quickly glanced into the living room and I saw that Edward had cleaned up almost everything. I didn't know how we were going to explain the cushions to Esme though.

'Ah, Bella, not too tired I hope? I've heard you guys have had quite a… _rough_ evening…' he trailed off suggestively and I heard Alice and Jasper snicker. Esme and Carlisle just looked slightly amused and Edward grinned at me.

'I-I'm sorry, Esme… You know, about the cushions…' My cheeks were burning with a bright shade of red.

'It's all right, dear. We've had worse with Emmett and Rosalie.' she said, frowning at Emmett.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house. 'Yeah, they've sure as hell had worse! We would've broken the couch, wouldn't we, Rose?' Rosalie rolled her eyes but I saw a soft smile play around her lips.

'I think I'm going to bed.' I announced, eager to get away from Emmett's teasing.

'Okay, come on, love.' Edward said while taking me by the hand. He seemed just as relieved as I was to get out of the room.

Everyone wished me a goodnight and I was a little surprised that Emmett hadn't said anything to make fun of us anymore.

But I had spoken too soon. 'Don't break the bed and could you please keep it quiet, some people are going to try to watch a movie!' I heard from the kitchen and Edward quickly swept me up into his arms and carried me to his bedroom, away from Emmett and his embarrassing jokes.

**Did you like the second part of the sleepover? Please review me, getting reviews is almost as good as destroying the couch with Edward ;)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, almost 50 reviews! Thank you everyone! So this chapter… Apparently, the Cullens are going to have a special guest…;) Some people sent me their ideas of what should happen in this chapter. Of course I can't use everything and I wanted to keep everyone somewhat in character…  
I especially liked part of F21496's idea and Jezzi1996's sentence. I'll try to use them in the following chapters. Thank you!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's king-size bed, my head resting on the soft, fluffy pillows. I looked around to see if my personal miracle was in the room and disappointment waved through me when I didn't see him. I decided to take a shower and go downstairs then. When I'd washed my hair with Edward's vanilla shampoo, I wrapped myself in one of the large towels and went back to Edward's room. On the black, leather couch there was a neat pile of clothes. I went through it and found everything I expected, lacy underwear, a designer jeans and a very, very expensive-looking red blouse. I sighed and figured that since it was no use to debate against Alice I should just put it on. Maybe Edward would like the underwear…

I went downstairs and I smelled pancakes. I knocked on the door and Emmett opened it, immediately picking me up and planting me on a chair.

'Careful, Emmett.' Edward said, and then to me: 'Good morning, love. I hope you're hungry?'

'I'm very hungry, actually.' I answered and I licked my lips as he placed a plate with pancakes and strawberries on the table.

Then Alice ran inside, jumping up and down with excitement. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme followed behind her, a little more in control of their selves, though also with a big smile on their faces.

'Tanya's coming to visit us!' Alice announced. Edward glanced at me with a slightly nervous look on his face, just like me he was remembering our conversation after Rosalie had told me about _all those women_ and Edward in Denali.

'That's nice; we haven't seen her in a long time.' Edward said cautiously.

I cleared my throat. 'I'm looking forward to meet her.' Edward looked relieved, and it _was_ true, I really did want to meet her. It's not that I hated Tanya, I just wondered if she was still in love with Edward. Or rather if she still _wanted _Edward.

'When will she arrive?' Esme asked.

Alice concentrated for a moment. 'Tonight. I think around 7 o'clock.'

Later that day Edward and I were alone again. Esme had called Charlie to say she'd really like it if I would stay a little longer and because Charlie didn't want to disappoint Dr. Cullen's lovely wife, he agreed.  
I was thinking about tonight, when I would meet the first woman who had ever loved –or desired- Edward. She would of course be breathtakingly beautiful. I wanted to meet her, but I was afraid that if Edward saw Tanya and me standing next to each other, he would finally realize what I had realized a long time ago: that I was just a plain human. I sighed, hanging out with unbelievably gorgeous vampires all the time wasn't exactly a boost for my self-confidence.

'What are you thinking about?' Edward said while stroking my hair. He didn't seem to get over it that he couldn't read my mind. I smiled a little at that thought, he was very funny when I teased him a little bit and didn't tell him what I was thinking about.

'Nothing special.' I answered.

'You're thinking about Tanya, aren't you?' he asked, pulling my face up so he could look me in the eyes. 'Don't worry, Bella. We've already talked about this, you have nothing to be concerned about. I love you.'

'I love you too… But Tanya, she's… well, she's probably drop-dead-gorgeous and blonde and I'm-'

'Beautiful. Extraordinary. Divine. Perfect. Should I go on? I've never loved anyone else, not even close. Don't doubt yourself and certainly don't doubt my love for you.' he said and tears tingled behind my eyes.

I was feeling reassured now. 'I'm just a little insecure. It's hard to be around perfect people –well, vampires- all the time, you know.'

'_You_ are perfect. Now, I'd like to get these ridiculous thoughts out of your mind… Hmmm, I wonder if…'

He kissed my lips, down to my neck and throat to my collarbone, carefully sucking it a little. He unbuttoned my blouse at vampire speed and his breath hitched when he saw the lingerie Alice had picked out.

'You're welcome, Edward!' Alice yelled from downstairs. I heard Emmett laugh loudly and Edward chuckled.

'I do love this… but it has got to go now.' he said as he tore the bra from my body. I giggled and pulled his shirt over his head. In the meantime he somehow had lost my jeans and tore my panties away too. He was kissing my hipbone and licking the insides of my thighs until I was begging him to lick me where I wanted it.  
He pulled my legs over his shoulders and planted a kiss between my legs. I bucked my hips up and he smirked at me.

'Eager, are we?' he chuckled.

'Please, Edward… Please…' I panted.

He brought his head down again and flicked his tongue out, slowly tracing circles. I screamed out when he thrust a finger inside me, hitting that perfect spot over and over again.  
My one hand grasped the sheets tightly and the other clutched his hair. He inserted another finger and hummed over my nerves, sending electric shocks through my body. My back arched and my eyes clamped shut while he was slowing down his movements and then kissing his way back up to my lips, lingering around my breasts a little.

I was coming back to the world slowly. 'A pretty effective way clear mind, I must say.' I giggled.

Then I was startled by a knock on the door. 'Tanya will be here in less than twenty minutes, so get decent!' Alice shouted through the door.

'Everything will be all right. Now come on, let's get dressed before Alice bursts through that door to help us.' Edward smiled.

**Next chapter: Tanya's arrival… :) I'm leaving Tuesday for one week, so I won't be able to update then, but I'll try to update one or maybe two more chapters before I leave. As soon as I get home, July 29****th****, I'll post another chapter.  
Getting reviews is almost as good as Edward clearing my mind ;)! Review me, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our dear visitor has arrived :D! Thank you everyone for reviewing me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

We were all standing at the front door to welcome Tanya. Edward had his arm around my waist and reassuringly pulled me closer when she walked through the door.  
I saw her perfect face surrounded by strawberry blond, wavy hair and her endless legs, accentuated by the turquoise dress she wore. She greeted Carlisle and Esme first, then the other couples and finally she laid her eyes on Edward.

'Ah, Edward. It's been too long, I've missed you.' she said, smiling sweetly.

'Hello, Tanya. It's good to see you again. I believe you haven't met my fiancée before, so may I introduce to my Bella. Bella, this is Tanya.' Edward said, carefully ignoring the 'I've missed you'-part.

'Hello, it's very nice to finally meet you.' I said, smiling friendly. I had to at least give her a chance.

'It's nice to meet you too, Bella. I really wanted to see the girl that has stolen Edward from me.' she said. Edward growled and quickly she added: 'Just kidding.' She gave me a hug and then started talking to Carlisle and Esme.

Later that evening we were all having a good time in the living room, it had been very pleasant. Tanya had been friendly, especially to Edward of course, but I'd expected that. So everything was going fine until she suddenly got up and squirmed herself between Edward and me, turning her back at me. She casually started to chat with Edward and I noticed she put her hand on his leg. Why didn't he do something? Why didn't he push her hand away?

'Edward, I haven't been able to talk to you all night! How have you been?' she asked.

'Very well, thank you. As you heard, Bella and I are engaged now, so I couldn't be better.' Edward answered.

'Right…' she said frowning. She seemed to be thinking and suddenly she turned around and faced me. 'No offense, Bella, but do you really think you're the right girl for Edward? I mean… he's so musical and smart and you're… Well, just a plain human girl, you know?' she said.

Tears sprung into my eyes. She'd just remembered me of all my fears. I knew that I wasn't nearly good enough for Edward, but to hear it from this perfect creature, who obviously thought that _she_ should be Edward's fiancée, rather than me… My eyes overflowed and tears streamed down my cheeks.

'Tanya, that's enough.' Edward said.

'But, Edward, darling, you have to understand that she's not worthy of you? You deserve so much better than… than a _human_.' The last word was said with so much disdain and arrogance I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs to Edward's room and slammed the door behind me. I stood there for a second, panting heavily and then threw myself on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.  
I heard the door open behind me.

'Bella?' Edward asked. I looked up, quickly whisking away my tears. 'Bella, love, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit? I know what she said was insulting, but I'm sure she didn't mean it that way.'

'_I'm _overreacting?!' I cried. 'You should have seen the way she looked at me! Like I'm nothing! She's just trying to get you back, can't you see that? Are you blind?'

'Bella, come on… You know you are the only one for me. Now come back down stairs so Tanya can apologize.'

'No. I will not face that woman again. You don't know… You don't understand… All the things she said were true. She's a total bitch for saying them, of course, but they are true. I've known that I'm not good enough for you for a very long time. But you just don't understand _why _she said that! If you don't want to see what she's trying to do…'

'She's not trying to do anything. Really, Bella, I've read her mind. She's just… jealous, I guess, of what we have.'

'Just go Edward. Go back to Tanya, I'm going to bed.' I said, walking to the door.

'Where are you going?' Edward asked.

'I'm going to sleep in Alice's room. Goodnight.' I answered and I closed the door.

I walked down the hall, secretly hoping he would come after me to tell me he was wrong, but he didn't come. I got ready to go to bed and lay there waiting for him for over an hour, but he didn't come.  
Then I realized I maybe had been overreacting a bit before and I decided to go back to his bedroom to make up with him. I opened the door and gasped. Tears immediately sprung back into my eyes.  
Tanya was standing there, in front of my fiancée, in nothing but slutty, red lingerie.

**Oops, sorry, a cliffy… :D But I promise I'll update before I leave on Tuesday. I know this is maybe a little cliché, but I still hope you liked it…  
Getting reviews is almost as good as kicking Tanya's ass ;)! Review me, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the cliffy, guys… :) But, as promised, I update again before I leave. The next update will probably be next week, when I get back. I'm sorry, but I'll try to write one or two chapters while I'm there and update them ASAP when I get back.  
I want to thank everybody who reviewed and especially F21496, thank you so much for your support!**

**P.S. Jezzi1996, I've used your line. I hope you like it :)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

_Tanya was standing there, in front of my fiancée, in nothing but slutty, red lingerie._

We all stood there for an instant, just staring at each other. Tanya was looking at me with a smug grin on her face, Edward looked horrified and I was furious. How could he do this to me?!  
I wanted to walk away but Edward ran towards me and stopped me.

'Bella, please listen to me. I know what you must be thinking right now, but it's… it's not what it looks like, please listen to me…' he pleaded.

'Why the hell is that slut standing in front of you in lingerie? We're engaged, jerk!' I yelled.

'Bella, I didn't know what she was doing. She just blocked me out of her mind and knocked on the door… I opened it and she was standing there… You have to believe me, Bella!' he said, gripping my arms firmly to stop me from running away.

'Then why didn't you send her away, huh? Why is she still here?' I was still furious and I didn't believe him.

'She… she said she wanted to talk and… she's family, Bella, I didn't want to hurt her.'

'Well, I hope you're happy now. You haven't hurt_ her_, but you broke _my _heart.' I said, my voice trembling with the tears I tried to hide.

'I'm so sorry, love. So sorry… I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much, Bella. You have to believe me. I love you.' he said and I was sure that he would have cried if it were possible. I was just going to say 'I love you too' and hold him and forgive him when it dawned on me that that whore was still in the room, looking at us and now trying to cover herself up a bit. I was glad she finally realized she couldn't come between us, but I wasn't done with her yet.

'And if _you_ ever, _ever_, try to seduce my fiancée again, I'll kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand me, you slut?' I snarled.

She only looked at me with a mocking smirk on her face. 'And how were you planning on doing that? You're a pathetic human. You know Edward will get sick of you eventually, so why don't you just leave him alone?' she said.

I tried to ran towards her to tear out her hair but I hadn't even set one step when Edward grabbed my arm. I struggled against his grip, but when I figured that it was useless I yelled: 'I'll claw your eyes out, bitch! Edward never loved you! I know what you are, whore! You're just a slutty succubus; he'd never fall for someone like you!'

She pounced at me and Edward crouched before me, his arms wide in a protecting position. Suddenly the room was crowded. The Cullens were all standing before me in protecting crouches; it reminded me of that time with James, Victoria and Laurent during the baseball game.

'If you touch her with one finger, I'll rip your throat out.' Edward growled. 'Now get out before I _accidently _slip and rip your throat out anyway.'

Tanya slowly set a step back. 'Eddie, I-'

'Shut up and get the hell out.' he said threateningly.

She stamped out of the room and slammed the door. The others asked if I was okay and then followed her to make sure she was gone. When we were alone again, Edward immediately turned around and pulled me into his arms.

'I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry. You were right, she was trying to get me to break up with you… I love you so much, sweetheart. I've never loved anyone else. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' he kept repeating that last part until I decided it was time to release him from his misery.

'It's all right, Edward. It wasn't your fault. I love you too.' I said.

'Oh, Bella, I-' he started but I silenced him with my lips. I had the strange need to make him mine, to prove that he was mine and no-one else's.  
I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt. He clearly picked up my mood because he rolled us over and shrugged his shirt off. We quickly lost the rest of our clothes and he pulled my legs up, thrusting inside.  
We needed each other, we needed to prove our love and so we did. We clamped to one another desperately, trying to be as close as possible until we finally reached that place of relief, trembling and moaning each other's names.

We lay there panting for an endless and yet way too short period of time, wrapped up in our own world. No-one else existed, nothing else mattered. It was just us two, proving our love for each other.

**So… what did you think? This chapter was hard to write for me because I kind of had the feeling you were expecting a lot of this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I tried to have something for everyone in here: some fighting, a little pleading and explaining and a slice of lemon… :) Please let me know what you guys thought, getting reviews is almost as good as kicking Tanya out of the house ;)!**

**See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back :D! I didn't have the chance to write much when I was away, so that's why it took so long to update, sorry… I hope you'll like the following chapters; I got the idea from F21496, thank you so much for sending me all your great ideas!  
I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, I love you all so much :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_*Flashback*_

_Edward and I were having a wonderful afternoon when he said the words I feared every time I saw his eyes become darker. 'Love, I really need to go hunting now, it has been a while… I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when I'm away, so that's why I asked Emmett to stay with you and entertain you.'_

_I made a face, he knew I hated to be babysat and that's why he tried to make it sound better than it was. Emmett was probably going to mock with me all the time… But I knew there's no point in arguing with Edward –he wins every discussion by using his dazzle-technique- so I just sighed and agreed._

_*End of flashback*_

So now I was sitting in the Cullen's living room on the couch next to Emmett, playing –or, in my case, trying to play- some stupid videogame. Everyone else was out hunting, we were all alone.

'Emmett, I'm bored!' I whined.

He sighed. 'Then what do you want to do?'

We both sat there in silence for a while, thinking about what we could do, until Emmett suddenly jumped up.

'I know!!' he yelled. 'I guess you've never been drunk before?'

'Uhh… no, I guess not.' I answered cautiously.

Emmett ran to the kitchen and five seconds later he was back, his arms full of bottles with very, very strong drinks as far as I could see.

_O dear god._

'Emmett, what the hell are you going to do?' I asked, though I knew exactly what he was going to do.

'I am going to get you drunk.' he said solemnly.

'No, Emmett, Edward would kill me…'

'Pff, sissy!' Emmett said, rolling his eyes. 'You know he won't actually kill you, so we're going to do a drinking game. So, this is how it goes: when I say drink, you drink.'

'Emmett, that's not even a game!!' I cried.

'It is now.' he said while pouring tequila into a small glass. He handed it to me and said: 'Drink.'

I looked at the glass and it really didn't look much, so I drunk it all at once. It burned my throat and my face must have been really funny, since Emmett was shaking with laughter.

After two tequila-shots I was already beginning to feel light-headed and it kept getting easier to knock back the burning liquid. It actually tasted very good.

After only one hour I was constantly giggling and I couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore.

That's when Emmett, who -obviously- was amusing himself very well, said: 'You know what we should do? We should go to Vegas!'

I snickered and answered, to my own astonishment: 'Okay! Let's go!' Emmett seemed a little surprised at my answer but quickly stood up and carried me to his car, for I wasn't able to walk by myself anymore. I was still giggling when he put me in the car and fastened my seatbelt.

I didn't know how long we drove, I only remember Emmett pulling over at one point to let me throw up. Even after that I was feeling happy and still very, very drunk.  
We arrived in Vegas and I hung out the car window –Emmett quickly grabbed my T-shirt so I wouldn't fall out or hit something- and looked at all the lights and casinos. It was wonderful but I had the feeling my brain couldn't catch it all, I was feeling a bit numb in my head.

Emmett took me to some kind of club and I went in, not knowing it was a strip club. I was feeling a little less drunk by now, so I started complaining when I saw half-naked girls dancing. Emmett didn't answer me but just ordered more drinks to keep me drunk enough to make me stay in the club. After my second cocktail I was feeling dizzy again and I felt like I could do everything.

'Bella, I dare you to go dancing on that platform right now.' Emmett suddenly said.

I giggled and agreed. I was a little surprised by myself, but I was so wasted I didn't care. I just climbed –okay, stumbled- up the platform and started dancing seductively. I had already taken my jacket off and was busy unbuttoning my blouse when two cold arms grabbed my waist and pulled me off the platform. I turned my head and saw Edward's furious golden eyes, burning into mine.

**So… how did you like it? I think there's going to be some lemony goodness in the next chapter :D… Please let me know what you thought and what you would like to see in the next chapter. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm so happy, I've got over 100 reviews :D! Thank you all so much and keep them coming!  
I hope I won't disappoint you guys with this chapter, but **_**I**_** just loooove angry, possessive Edward ;)!  
I also want to tell you that I've written the wedding night in Breaking Dawn from Bella's perspective. Maybe you'd like to check it out? The second time they had sex on Isle Esme I've written from Edward's perspective in one of my other stories ("Edward's week of torture", the last chapter). I might write the third sex scene in Breaking Dawn too if you like the first two scenes. Let me know what you think, please!  
And now, the chapter :)…**

**BPOV**

_I turned my head and saw Edward's furious golden eyes, burning into mine._

Several men were shouting at him for taking me off the stage but he just dragged me along to the bathroom, where it was at least a little quieter.  
I walked to the sink to splash some water onto my face, it made me feel a little more sober than before.

'What the hell do you think you were doing?!' Edward cried. 'Do you know what those men were thinking? Do you know what kind of vile, repulsive things they were thinking about you?'

'Edward, I-' I began, but I was instantly cut off by his lips.

'You're mine.' he groaned while kissing down to my throat.

'Yours.' I replied breathless.

He kept kissing me possessively, marking his territory just like I had done after the Tanya-incident.  
He was rougher than normal; I could see he had more difficulties with controlling himself than usual.  
I moaned when one of his hands slid under my blouse while his other hand pulled my skirt up and ripped my panties off. He was still kissing me furiously and I was just as eager as he was by then. In one swift movement – I was surprised by myself – I opened his pants and slid them down, taking his boxers with it.  
Suddenly he pulled one leg up and slid inside me, thrusting and moaning my name.

'Mine.' he groaned.

'Yours.' I repeated, clutching my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to kiss and lick every inch of his skin I could reach.

'Edward… Don't… stop…' I moaned. He started to go faster and faster until I couldn't take the amazing friction he was creating anymore and I let go, on the same time Edward exploded inside me.

He was still thrusting slowly when we heard someone approaching. 'Damn.' we both mumbled and we quickly tried to tidy up our clothes.

When we came out Emmett was waiting for us with a wide grin on his face. 'Had fun, did you?' he snickered.

'Emmett,' Edward growled, 'what the hell were you thinking?! Why-'

'Edward, relax!' Emmett cut him off. 'I'm sorry, I was just messing around…' Emmett laughed nervously when he said this.

'By getting her drunk and driving her to Vegas? By daring her to strip down in front of all these men?' Edward was starting to talk louder and louder. 'If Alice hadn't seen this, Bella would probably still be on that platform right now! How could you do this?!'

'I said I'm sorry…' Emmett muttered.

'I'm sorry too, Edward…' I said.

'Don't worry, love, I'm not mad at you. _You_ couldn't help it.' Edward replied, looking me in the eyes lovingly. Then his face got furious again and he turned his head towards Emmett. 'You on the other hand, Emmett… I'll give you a five second head start.' he groaned.

**Hope you liked it, I know it's not that long… Review to let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you'd like to see something special happen in the next chapter you can always let me know! Getting reviews is almost as good as angry Edward… ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm… how is Edward going to punish Emmett :)? Let's find out…**

We were back home and everyone knew what happened in Vegas by now. It had been two days ago that I was standing on that platform… I shuddered and tried not to think about it anymore.

Now I was at the Cullen's house again, relaxing – or trying to relax – on the couch with Edward. We were trying to relax, but it was quite hard because Emmett was whining again, pleading with Edward to punish him otherwise.

'I just can't take it anymore, Edward!' he cried.

Edward chuckled. 'It's only been two days Emmett. Five more to go.'

I laughed too, Emmett's face was priceless. Edward had punched Emmett back in Vegas and threatened him that if he was going to do it again he'd rip him to shreds. But then he decided this punishment wasn't harsh enough.  
So Edward had bribed Rosalie with a shiny new car and now Emmett was locked out the bedroom for a week. This was probably the worst punishment Edward could have given him and now he was constantly pleading us to have mercy. But we were enjoying ourselves way too much to let him off the hook so quickly.

'Plea-ea-ease…' Emmett whined again.

Edward puckered his lips as if he was considering it and then said, 'No.'

Emmett moaned and muttered, 'I'm going to explode…' while running out of the room.

We burst out laughing and Edward pulled me onto his lap. 'Shall we make Emmett a little jealous?' he grinned, his eyes sly.

I nodded and wondered what he was planning on doing now. Then he placed a hand on my neck to pull my lips to his and I understood. _Oh._ I smiled and kissed him back, our lips moving together perfectly.  
His kisses descended to the swell of my breasts while he pulled my shirt over my head and I couldn't help but moan. He shifted me slightly so I was straddling him and I grinded my hips against the growing bulge in his pants. I thought for one second that we shouldn't be doing this on Esme's couch – again – and that we shouldn't be doing this in the living room – again –, when everyone could just walk in on us. But then his hand went under my skirt, rubbing me through my panties and I forgot all my worries. I moaned and bucked my hips against his fingers, begging him for more. He tore my panties away and quickly slid two fingers inside, his thumb tracing circles on my clit.  
I clamped my hand around my mouth to stop me from screaming out loud and Edward smiled smugly. I decided it was my time to make _him_ scream now.  
I climbed off his lap and kneeled in front of him, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants and boxers. His dick sprang free and I licked my lips.  
But I decided to tease him for a while first and started kissing up his calves to the insides of his thighs. My hand lightly brushed between his legs and his erection twitched.

'Please, Bella… I need you…' he panted.

I figured I had teased him enough by now and I wrapped my hand around his shaft, starting to pump him slowly.

His head fell back against the couch and he groaned. 'Faster…'

I obliged and tightened my grip while increasing the pace. Then I dipped my head down to kiss the tip of his raging hard on and I opened my mouth to take him in.

At that point Emmett stormed in. 'Stop it! If I can't get laid, nobody can get laid!'

Edward growled. 'Get the hell out, Emmett.'

I smiled sweetly at him before lowering my head again. Emmett stared furiously at us and then ran out of the room again.

Edward snickered and suddenly stood up, swept me off my feet and carried me to his piano. He put me down on it and took his shirt off while thrusting into me. I moaned and gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing his collarbone.  
He moaned my name and went faster. We didn't think of anyone else anymore, Emmett was forgotten, Vegas was forgotten, the thought that someone could walk in was forgotten.  
We both screamed each other's name when we went over the edge and that's when we heard a loud thud and breaking glass upstairs.

Edward laughed breathlessly. 'Emmett's a little frustrated.'

I laughed too and kissed him once more before sliding off the piano. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and then the front door slammed shut. Oops, maybe we had teased Emmett a little too much…

**What did you think of Emmett's punishment? Review me please, getting reviews is almost as good as tormenting Emmett ;)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, but it's not like I've been doing nothing :): I've written another missing part from Breaking Dawn, the first time Edward and Bella have sex as vampires. It's called "Marble against marble", if you'd like to check it out…? It's mostly romance, only a little slice of lemon :).**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

**BPOV**

It was Edward's birthday today and I had two presents for him: one I would give him at his party and the other… well, it wasn't intended for any other eyes than his.

When Edward and I came through the front door of the Cullen's house everyone started singing and congratulating him. I looked around and saw that Alice had enjoyed herself once again by decorating the entire living room with candles, balloons and flowers.  
Edward would probably hate it for he didn't want his birthday to be a big deal, another thing we have in common. So when we came in and he saw all Alice's decorations he tried very hard to keep the polite smile on his face. I smiled too, he might not like his birthday being celebrated but he would definitely like my second surprise tonight…

After the singing there was a big cake – for me, of course – and then the presents.  
Everyone was smiling, except Emmett. His punishment was still driving him crazy and he had two more days to go. He gave Edward his present with a big pout and asked again if he was forgiven now.

'Two more days, Emmett.' Edward answered with a smug grin. 'But I really do like your present. Thank you so much.' he laughed. Emmett groaned and sat down sulking for the rest of the night. I guessed he wouldn't really like my other present for Edward tonight.

After that we were finally able to go upstairs so I could give – or rather show – Edward his other present.  
He opened the door of his room for me and we went inside. I immediately felt his cold arms encircle my waist but I removed them.

'Wait a minute, Edward', I purred. 'I'd like to use your bathroom first.'

He looked at me hungrily but nodded his head, always the gentleman. I grabbed my bag and went into his huge bathroom to put on my lingerie. I knew it was cliché to wear sexy lingerie as a birthday or Valentine's Day present but I'd never done it before and I knew Edward would really enjoy this.

I looked at myself in the long mirror and saw a girl I didn't know. She had huge eyes, sparkling with excitement, her cheeks were flushed – okay, that was normal – but then… her breasts were actually very visible thanks to the push-up bra, her legs seemed so much longer because of the high heels she was wearing… Oh yeah, Edward would_ love_ this.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and went back to his bedroom. When I opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb I saw his eyes pop wide open and his gorgeous lips slightly part. His breathing hitched and it only took him a second to make it to the other side of the room and sweep me off my feet, into his arms. I giggled and he dipped his head down kiss me. It was one of the kisses I liked the most, slow, but building… He threw me on the bed, instantly hovering above me and groaning while tearing off my bra.

'Edward!' I screeched. 'I thought you'd at least have the self-control to keep that on for a little while longer!' Not that I minded of course…

He just grinned and looked me straight into the eyes while ripping my panties off too. I wiggled my eyebrows playfully and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. If I was naked, he had to be too. I started kissing down his muscular chest, it was _his_ birthday after all. I swiftly pushed down his pants and boxers and kissed down to his calves to slide them over his ankles. Then I kissed back up his perfect, marble legs to kiss his erection. I slid him into my mouth and he groaned as I removed my mouth again and softly blew my hot breath around his shaft. I figured it was kind of mean to tease him when it was his birthday so I swirled my tongue around the tip, tasting his exquisite taste before letting him meet the back of my throat. My hand stroked the part that didn't fit and he was moaning loudly.

'Mmm… Bella…' he growled as I massaged his balls.

I knew he was close and with one last swirl of my tongue his head fell back with pleasure. His hips thrust up as my mouth filled with something cold and loud moaning filled the room. I swallowed it all and crawled back up to kiss him.

'So, how did you like your birthday?' I asked.

'Best birthday _ever_.' he replied with a breathless laugh. 'But I don't think I've enjoyed it quite thoroughly yet.' he grinned as he flipped us over so he was on top.

'Hmmm… I don't think so either.' I whispered huskily when I felt his erection – _that's fast_, I thought – brush against my entrance. He pushed inside and I whimpered, involuntarily thrusting my hips up. He grasped my wrists and pulled my arms above my head while licking my collarbone. Then he suddenly flipped us over again so I was straddling him, his hands on my hips to guide my movements. My head fell back when one of his hands found my clit, rubbing it furiously until we both fell over the edge together, still moving our hips to draw out our orgasms.

He got up into a sitting position with me still on his lap. His forehead rested against mine and he chuckled. 'Definitely best birthday ever.'

**Did you enjoy Edward's birthday too ;)? Getting reviews is almost as good as celebrating Edward's birthday :D!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews, I love them all! I'm sorry this one took a bit longer, but I'm kind of running out of inspiration for this story. If anyone has an idea, please send it to me and I'll see what I can do :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

Clearly, Emmett's punishment was over. I sighed when the moaning and thudding started again upstairs. Everyone was irritated – which was an understatement – because Rosalie and Emmett had been upstairs _all day_. And that wouldn't be such a bad thing if it weren't for the sounds they were making. Sometimes they stopped for a couple of minutes but then it started again from the very beginning. Suddenly we heard a loud cracking sound. I guess they would have to buy a new bed once again.

Edward groaned and put a cushion over his head. He had it even worse of course, because he had to hear their thoughts too.  
Then he abruptly jumped to his feet, took me by the hand and pulled me outside.

'Let's go somewhere else.' he suggested. I nodded happily. He led me to the car and as usual, he opened the car door for me. He helped me in and we drove away at breakneck speed; we wanted to get away from Rosalie and Emmett as fast as possible and as far as possible.

'Would you like to go to Seattle?' Edward asked. 'I could take you out. Maybe you'd like to go to a restaurant? Nothing too fancy, I promise.' He chuckled at the end; he knew I didn't like him spending money on me – but now I didn't really care, all I wanted was to get away from the two sex-addicts.

'Sure, that sounds nice.' I answered.

One hour later – I was terrified by his driving but I had to admit I was glad we were there so quickly – we were at an Italian restaurant that didn't seem _too _fancy like Edward had promised.

It was very cozy inside; there were candles placed everywhere so the entire restaurant bathed in a romantic dim light. On every table there were vases with red roses and the tablecloths were white and very long – the tips easily reached the ground.  
After the hostess' usual flirting with my fiancée, we got a private table behind a dividing wall. Our small, round table was placed against a wall so our chairs were standing close to each other.  
I ordered Penne alla Carbonara and I'd just pricked some of the delicious food onto my fork when I felt Edward's hand tracing idle patterns on my leg. I looked up at him and he just smiled innocently, encouraging me to take another bite.  
I continued eating for a bit until his hand crept higher. He lightly touched the insides of my thighs and I shuddered.

He bent his head and whispered into my ear: 'Keep eating, Bella, otherwise I can't continue.'

I nodded frantically and took another bite. By then his fingers were brushing against my crotch and I was extremely thankful for the long tablecloth. He unbuttoned my jeans and fumbled with the zipper and then slid his hand inside, pushing my panties aside. I moaned softly when his cold fingers grazed my folds.

'Shhh…' he murmured.

I did my very best not to make a sound but failed as his fingers circled against my clit.

'Don't make me stop, love. You don't want me to stop, do you?' he asked, smiling slyly. I shook my head and bit my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out loud.  
I felt one finger slid inside me and my head fell back against the chair. He kept the pressure on my clit while pumping his finger in and out, curling it slightly to hit that perfect spot.  
Soon I felt something building in my abdomen and I clutched the sides of my chair, my skin stretched tightly across my knuckles. I bit my lip harder, trying not to break the skin – I figured bleeding wouldn't be such a good idea right now – and clenched my eyes shut. I jerked violently against his hand while attempting to stifle my moans.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward was smiling sweetly at me.

'Thank you.' I mouthed, also smiling.

'You're quite welcome.' he whispered.

**Okay, so I wasn't going to write a lemon this time, but suddenly I was writing this… :) Hope you liked it and please review me; getting reviews is almost as good as going to a restaurant with Edward ;). And again, if you have any ideas, let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Because of some sort of breakdown on I haven't been able to login for a while, so that's why it took so long to update this chapter.  
Also, I've written two chapters for my new story ("Cullen stories"). Check it out if you want to :).  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I especially want to thank the people that have sent me ideas. This idea I got from LiquidTopaz1901, so again: thank you :)!**

**BPOV**

It had been such a long time ago since I'd seen Jacob. After our kiss just before the fight with Victoria and her newborn army, things had been strained between us – which is an understatement. Especially after I had to break his heart by saying I chose Edward. What made it even worse is that I had to do that while he was recovering from a vampire attack. I loathed myself, how could I do this to my best friend?

My forehead wrinkled with worries even though I was trying to hide my thoughts from Edward. But – as always – Edward knew very soon something was wrong.

'What's the matter, love?' he asked while he rubbed his fingers against my forehead, trying to smooth the wrinkles.

I smiled half-heartedly. 'Nothing, I'm fine.' I lied. He frowned and I saw he didn't believe me. 'Really, Edward, I'm fine.' I tried to reassure him. 'I was just thinking of Jacob…'

His eyes darkened and his lips pursed into a tight line. I sighed, Edward was still jealous of Jacob. Of course Jacob _had_ kissed me twice and obviously he was in love with me, but Edward should know by now that I couldn't live without him. He was my one and only love, my destiny.

'I really don't understand you keep thinking about that mutt all the time.' he grumbled.

'Edward! Don't talk of him like that!' I yelled, hurt by the animosity in his voice.

'I just don't understand why you're so attached to that dog. Because that's what he is, Bella, a hot-tempered, reeking _dog_.'

'Oh, now _Jacob_ is hot-tempered? What about you, huh?' Didn't he see how much he hurt me by saying those things?

'At least _I_ can control myself! I'd never threaten to commit suicide if you don't ask me to kiss you!' His eyes were burning with anger and jealousy, and I knew it was justified now. I wouldn't like it either if Edward would kiss someone else. And I had been jealous too when Tanya had visited the Cullens… But I simply couldn't stand it when he talked about Jacob like that. He had been such a good friend for me, even when I was falling to pieces when Edward left me.

'Stop it, Edward. Cut it out.'

'Why? Why, Bella? What am I doing wrong?' he asked, his expression sad and hurt.

I was on the verge of tears now, I felt them stinging behind my eyes. 'Nothing!' I cried out. 'You're not doing anything wrong!' My voice broke at the last word and now I was sobbing, my face buried in my hands.

'Bella… Bella, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, love… Please, I'm sorry…' Edward whispered, his voice agonized. 'I'm so sorry, Bella…' He lightly touched my cheek with the back of his hand, brushing the tears away.

'I-I'm s-sorry too, Edward.' I sobbed.

'Shh…' he pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly.

I was glad I was back in his arms and turned my face up to press my lips against his throat. He looked down and started to kiss my cheeks, kissing the last tears away before he captured my lips with his.  
We clung to each other, stroking and kissing every part we could reach. We held each other as we tried to comfort one another and attempted to forget everything else.

He lifted me up so he didn't have to bend down anymore and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he carried me to my bed – I thanked heaven that Charlie was at work.

He laid me down gently, instantly pressing his body against mine. I slid my hands under his shirt and traced the contours of his muscular chest, his abdomen, marveling at how utterly perfect his body was.  
But just feeling wasn't enough, I wanted to see him, to feel his skin against mine. So I pulled his shirt over his head just at the moment he decided to tear my blouse to pieces and scattering them all over my room.

'Oops…' he muttered in my ear. Like I cared one bit.

He kissed my throat, down to the swell of my breasts, sliding his hands underneath my back to lift me slightly. He unhooked my bra and tossed it away as he kissed lower and lower until his lips met the waistband of my jeans. He kept placing open-mouthed kisses on my legs until he had slid off my pants and then kissed back up to remove my panties.

My mind wasn't really coherent anymore, I just thought 'Too many clothes' as I watched him and I quickly yanked down his jeans and boxers.

Then he lowered himself onto me – carefully holding up his weight so he wouldn't crush me – and I parted my legs.  
For a long moment he looked into my eyes and then they fluttered close as he entered me. Once he was fully inside he opened them again and we gazed into each other's eyes as he thrust inside me and a growl vibrated through his chest.

'Faster, Edward… Please…' I moaned as I pushed my hips up to try to get him to increase his maddeningly slow pace.

He obliged and with every thrust his pubic bone created an indescribable friction until I found myself on the edge of euphoria. With one last thrust he spilled into me – groaning and panting my name over and over again – and I cried out in ecstasy.

We lay there for a while, neither of us wanted to move and spoil this perfect moment.

I bent my head to the side until my lips met his ear. 'I just _love_ make-up sex.' I whispered, chuckling softly.

'Me too.' he sighed.

**What did you guys think? Please review me; getting review is almost as good as hot make-up sex with our favorite vampire :D!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for not answering your reviews but I guess not all the problems have been fixed because I kept getting an error when I tried… So thank you for all your sweet reviews, I loved them all!  
Again, I got this idea from LiquidTopaz1901 – thank you so much for your great ideas, I hope I don't disappoint you – and I mixed it up with Twilighter1781's idea – again, thank you for your idea!**

**If anyone else has ideas, please send them to me, I've got some ideas myself but I'd like to hear what you want to see in this story.**

**BPOV**

After I had my ass kicked at a chess game by Jasper – again – , Edward drove me home – at his normal terrifying speed of course.  
I was a little sulky because I had lost against his brother and because Edward had laughed at me when I made the terminal mistake. So I decided to tease him a little bit.

I stretched my whole body, making sure my blouse went up enough to show a part of my stomach when I lifted my arms. I didn't really get a reaction so I just kept going.

'Whew… it's hot in here.' I sighed as I opened one more button from my blouse. Edward's eyes flickered to my breasts now and I smiled to him sweetly. When he looked back to the road, my hand quickly glided toward his thigh. At first I just stroked lightly with my fingers, but after a while I started to add more pressure and my hand went a little higher.

When my fingers brushed against the crotch of his jeans his breath hitched and he looked at me disapprovingly.

'Bella, what are you doing? You know this is very, very dangerous, right?'

I smiled innocently. 'But you don't want me to stop.' I didn't say it as a question, it was a statement of which I was sure it was true.

He just sighed and focused on the road again, his speed never decreasing. My fingers touched his crotch again and I felt a bulge forming there.  
My hand drifted up to the button of his pants and I quickly – before he could object – opened it and yanked the zipper down, immediately followed by tugging his boxers so his erection sprang free.

'Bella…' Edward sighed, but I could see he wasn't going to stop me anymore, not now.  
So I wrapped my fingers around his shaft and started pumping him at a slow pace. He groaned and I saw the speedometer go down a little – though we were still driving dangerously fast.

I pumped faster – going up, tightening my fingers at the head and then going down to the base again – but he still seemed far too coherent. Therefore I removed my seat belt so I could bend over to take the head of his now throbbing erection between my lips. I sucked a little bit and he moaned, his fingers knotting in my hair. The car instantly slowed down noticeably until we were driving about 10 miles an hour.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and I saw his eyes were closed. I removed my mouth from his shaft and he groaned.

'Edward,' I purred, 'you have to keep your eyes on the road or I will have to stop…'

'I'll keep my eyes on the road.' he promised as he pushed me down again.

I took him into my mouth, twirling my tongue around the head and then taking him in as deep as I could – which caused another groan to escape his throat. Bobbing my head up and down I suddenly noticed the car was slowing down until it stood completely still and I looked up again. Apparently Edward had pulled over the car; his eyes were closed, his mouth was hanging slightly open and his head rested against his seat – I knew he was close.

I dipped my head again and with one last sucking movement his hips jerked up and a loud moan ripped through the air as he shot his come into my mouth.

I sat up again and straightened my seat belt.

'Thank you,' Edward chuckled. 'Now… let's get _you _home first, shall we?' he grinned.

He turned the motor on and sped away; I think we even broke a record – in less than two minutes we were at my house.

'Damn, Charlie's home.' I mumbled when I saw the surveillance car on the driveway.

'You'll just have to be quiet then.' Edward said with a big grin on his perfect face.

I blushed a little when I got what he meant and of course my red face produced an amused chuckle from Edward's side.

Suddenly my car door opened and Edward took my hand to help me out of the car.

'Hi Dad!' I called when I opened the door.

'Hi Bells!' I heard from the living room. 'Edward.' he grumbled when we came in. I sighed, he still didn't really like Edward after he… left me in September.

'We're going to study a little bit in my room, okay Dad? I need some help with-'

'Biology.' Edward interrupted me.

I had to hold back a giggle. 'Right, I need some help with Biology.'

'That's okay, I guess.' Charlie answered reluctantly.

Edward put an arm around my waist and pulled me toward the stairs. When we were out of Charlie's sight he quickly swept me off of my feet and carried me with vampire speed to my room, stamping the door shut with his foot before throwing me on the bed.

I giggled but was cut off abruptly when he started to kiss me feverishly, his lips moving over mine with overwhelming passion. His kisses descended to my throat, my neck, the hollow behind my ear and further down. When his cool lips left my overheated skin for a moment I groaned but my irritation quickly faded away when I realized he was just ripping my blouse off, immediately followed by unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. He pulled them down and shrugged his shirt off at the same time.

'Someone's a little impatient.' I chuckled breathlessly.

He just grinned up at me – his eyes playful but mostly full of desire and passion – and then he started kissing and licking his way down my stomach to my panties.

He pushed them aside and rubbed my clit which caused every coherent thought to leave my mind. My hand trailed down his bare chest to his abdomen and I cupped him through his pants. We were both moaning and panting heavily when he started to kiss me again – furiously and passionate – I knew I would have bruised lips later, not that I minded of course.

His lips had trailed down again and they were caressing my nipples through the fabric of my bra.

And that's when the door burst open. Edward and I both stared at Charlie who was standing in the room – frozen and with a horrified expression on his face.

**Oops, that doesn't look good for them, does it ;)? As always, please review me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**First I want to thank all the amazing people who have reviewed me, I love you all :D!  
And now, let's see what Charlie is going to do…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all Stephenie Meyer's, blablabla…**

**BPOV**

_And that's when the door burst open. Edward and I both stared at Charlie who was standing in the room – frozen and with a horrified expression on his face._

Edward quickly got a handle on himself and he tried to hide the obvious bulge in his pants while handing me my clothes. Then it suddenly hit me: my dad just came in and saw me lying on my bed in my underwear with my boyfriend on top of me with his hand in my panties. Great.

I tried to wrench my arms through my sleeves while I felt the usual crimson rise up to my cheeks. When I had finally managed to put on my clothes, I glanced at Edward who was already fully clothed of course. As far as I could see, his erection had subsided, which was at least one good thing.  
I sighed and turned my head to look at Charlie, who hadn't moved an inch since he had burst through the door – his expression was still horrified, his stature still frozen. But now it seemed to have started dawning on him that he had just caught his daughter having sex – or almost having sex – and his face turned white first, then red and at last it was purple.

'D-Dad?' I asked cautiously.

He didn't answer and I was starting to get worried – he really didn't look good and I was afraid he was going to have a stroke or something.  
And then it started, the tantrum I'd been expecting.

'ISABELLA SWAN!' he yelled. No, maybe "growl" was a better word.

'If you don't get downstairs in _ten_ seconds, you'll _never_ leave this house again, nor will anyone but me and you ever come inside again, _do you understand me, young lady_?' he continued, his voice still so loud it made me cringe. And the "young lady" part was pretty bad too, he only called me like that if he was really, really angry.

I threw a desperate glance toward Edward and he returned it, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. Like it was all his fault.

'Downstairs, NOW! _Both _of you!' Charlie commanded, his face turning a deeper shade of purple. Oh-oh.

We quickly stood up and rushed past him. I stumbled down the stairs and Edward leaned closer to me, grabbing my arm so I wouldn't fall down.

'I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't hear him… I was a little distracted.' he whispered, trying to hold back a chuckle at the last part.

'STOP HISSING, YOU TWO!' Charlie shouted behind us and we hurried to the living room.

Charlie came in after us and his expression seemed a little more stable right now.

'Sit down.' He gestured to the couch.

Edward and I both sat down next to each other but we were very careful not to have any physical contact between us.  
Charlie took a chair and placed it in front of us; I noticed he was making police-face. I shuddered lightly.

'What have you two to say for yourselves?' he started, his voice formal – I really felt like a suspect being interrogated right now. 'You told me you were going to _study_, so when I heard some weird… sounds coming out of your room, I went upstairs to make sure you were all right. And then I found my _daughter_ practically _naked _on her _bed_ with a _guy_! What were you thinking, Isabella?!' he stressed almost every word and he was still using my full name – let's just say it didn't look good for me.

Then he glared at Edward. 'And now you, young man. How _dare_ you come here in _my_ house to have _sex_ with _my _daughter?!' he was nearly shouting again, and still stressing every important word; I guessed it didn't look very good for Edward either.

Charlie was still glaring at Edward and I hoped he wasn't thinking about shooting my Edward – not that the bullet would cause any damage, Edward's almost indestructible, but I really didn't know how to explain why my fiancé is bulletproof.  
His look wasn't _too_ murderous though, so I figured I shouldn't be worrying about that now.

Suddenly Charlie sighed. 'Look, I know the times have changed. Kids don't wait till they are married anymore to… you know. And you two are engaged after all… but I would really, really appreciate it if you would be a little more discrete about it. It's not because I _understand_ it that I want to _know_ about it, okay?' He looked at both of us. 'I am going to punish you, though. I'm going to call your parents, Edward, so they know about what happened and they can choose your punishment. Bella, you are grounded for two weeks and Edward isn't allowed into the house for the same period of time. No exceptions.'

I nodded, I was glad it was a fairly light punishment and of course Carlisle and Esme wouldn't punish Edward, they had dealt with Emmett and Rosalie.

But… no sex for _two weeks_? I knew _I _couldn't handle that and I was pretty sure Edward would have great difficulties with it too. Ah, well, then we would have to do it sneaky… that could be fun.

I glanced at Edward and saw he was looking at me too, clearly thinking the same thing. At the exact same moment, our lips curled into big grins.  
Yeah, it would certainly be fun.

**Please review me, it makes my day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and especially catcat6565, who reviewed on almost every chapter in only a couple of hours time! How awesome is that :D? I also want to shout out to Suemason, she kept reading and reviewing this story although it was long past bedtime in Australia :).**

**And at last, I'd like to thank northernyankeegirl, she shared her memories with me and that gave me this idea…**

**BPOV**

I was trying to go upstairs without having to face Charlie again, one sex talk was already more than I could stomach on one day. But of course, I didn't get lucky; Charlie stopped me before I had even reached the stairs.

'Bella, honey…' he started, his face already flushing bright red.

I sighed and turned around, my expression patient and friendly – at least I hoped it was. 'Yes, dad?'

'I-I forgot to a-ask you something…' Oh great, he was stammering before he had even asked his question.

'What is it?' I asked, not even bothering to hide my annoyance.

'Well… uhh… you… you guys are using… p-p-protection, right? I mean, you're being safe and all…?' His face was so red by then I thought the blush might stay on his face permanently.

'Yes, dad, of course. Edward's very responsible.' I answered, trying to hide my embarrassment. What had I done to deserve so much torture on one day?

'Sure he is.' Charlie mumbled before turning around to escape to the living room.

I breathed out a relieved sigh and hurried up the stairs, nearly breaking my ankle when I missed a step but in the end I safely reached my room.

I didn't know why I was disappointed; I knew Edward wouldn't be here, but I'd still cherished a little hope…

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day I fell onto my bed, grabbing my cell phone as soon as soon as my head reached the pillow. If I couldn't see him, I had to at least hear his voice before I went to bed.

He picked up after the first ring. 'Bella? Are you all right, love? Did Charlie-'

I interrupted him. 'Yes, I'm fine. I just… miss you. I know we've seen each other,' I quickly checked my watch, 'a little more than an hour ago, but… I just need to see you.'

'It's too dangerous, Bella. If Charlie catches us again he won't hesitate to use his gun this time. Honestly, he really considered it at one point.' he chuckled.

'Yeah, I believe you.'

'I'm sorry, love, I want to see you too, but…' he trailed off and his tone changed from regretful to enthusiastic. 'Wait a minute; we already had an idea, right? We could try to sneak around Charlie to see each other!'

'Yes, but I don't know if it's possible to-' Then, just like that, I got an amazing idea. 'Edward, just wait at home, okay? I just had one of my awesome epiphanies again!'

'Bella, wha-'

'Just wait, Edward!' I hung up the phone, giggling uncontrollably when I thought of what I was about to do.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? The solution was so simple it hadn't even occurred to me: I would just climb down my window, it wasn't very high and the grass looked pretty soft, and drive to Edward. Hmm, no, Charlie would notice that… Well, then I would simply call Edward as soon as I had jumped out of my window. He could pick me up at the end of the street, so there wouldn't be any chance on getting caught by Charlie. The only thing I had to do was making sure I was back before Charlie came to my room to check on me.

I swung my leg over the window sill and then made the mistake of looking down. The distance to the ground was a little greater and more terrifying than I'd expected…

'Don't be such a coward.' I muttered to myself.

Then I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped. The fall itself was short and it reminded me of the time I had to jump into the dark hole in the street in Volterra… only then Alice had caught me. Now only the "soft grass" was there to break my fall – which was, on second thought, not _that_ soft. I had closed my eyes so I couldn't see how I had to land, which was a bad idea. I had tried to land flat on my feet, which was an even worse idea. And I had screamed, which was just plain stupid, because Charlie came running out at the exact same moment Edward's Volvo drove into our street at breakneck speed.

Oh, crap, crap, _crap._

I looked down when a mean stab shot through my ankle again. Hmm, it seemed like I had _really_ broken it this time; I had been lucky on the stairs before, but I guessed I'd used all my luck for the day right there – it had reached its limit.

'Bella!' Two voices called my name at the same time, both sounding extremely worried.

'I'm fine – ouch, damn it!' I had tried to stand up. A good advice: if you have just broken you ankle, don't try to stand up on your own.

Edward knelt down beside me and quickly examined my ankle. 'I think it's broken…' he mumbled.

'I'll drive you to the hospital.' Charlie said and his expression was still only worried, not the anger I had expected. Maybe it just hadn't occurred to him yet what I had been trying to do.

Edward carried me to Charlie's car and Charlie didn't even object to Edward driving with us, I guess because he thought we would get help faster because of Edward's connections in the hospital.

About an hour later I was lying in a hideous room with too bright lights that made an irritating buzzing sound.  
My dad was sitting at one side of the bed and Edward at the other, both just staring at me while holding my hand.

I was really glad my dad didn't seem to question my story about "falling out of my window". He could be _so_ naive sometimes and –

Then my thoughts were interrupted.

'Bella?' Charlie asked. '_How_ exactly did you fall out of your window?'

_Crap._

**Oops… :D Please review me, reviews make me squeal and bounce on my chair with joy!**


	20. EXTRA: Phone Call

**EXTRA: Phone Call**

**Here's a short extra for you: the phone call between Charlie and Carlisle after Charlie caught Edward and Bella in a compromising position ;). Suemason said it would be fun to read, so I wrote it for her :).**

**Carlisle POV**

The whole family – except Edward – was sitting in the living room. Where would Edward be? Probably with Bella, but he was over there for a very long time now – I wondered what they were doing…

The phone rang and because none of my children moved an inch I sighed and picked up.

'Cullen residence, Carlisle speaking.'

'Carlisle? Good, I need to talk to you, it's really important and I hope I'm not bothering you, but I really, really need to talk to you, you know, about your son and… and, well, my daughter and…'

'Who is it?' Esme mouthed at me.

'Charlie.' I whispered.

'Oooh, Eddie's in trouble!' Emmett yelled and Esme scowled at him.

In the mean time, Charlie just kept babbling and stammering until I interrupted him.

'Charlie, what exactly happened? Are the children all right?'

'Y-yes, but… I came in… when they were… they were… YOUR SON WAS RAVISHING MY DAUGHTER!!' he suddenly screamed.

_Oh._ What did I have to say to this? Of course I knew Bella and Edward were… sexually active, but I didn't want to _think_ about it.

Behind me, Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper's snickers filled the room and I heard Alice and Rosalie giggle.

'Charlie, they're teenagers, what did you expect? I'm sure they are responsible, they're both very mature and old enough to make these kinds of decisions on their own.'

Charlie muttered and grumbled for a while and then insisted that I would punish Edward like he had punished Bella, by grounding him.

'I'm sorry, Charlie, but I can't do that. Edward and I have always had a very good relationship and we can talk about everything, so I'm sure a mature conversation with him will be enough.' I answered.

Again, Charlie just grumbled for a while and then said, 'Well, Bella's still grounded,' before hanging up the phone.

I put the receiver back on the hook and turned around. At first we were all just staring at each other and then the hysterical laughter burst out again.

'Edward's _so_ going down!' Emmett chuckled.

**I know, very short, but it wasn't really a chapter and I was kind of wrapped up in my other fanfic today… I've written a new chapter about Edward and Tanya for 'Cullen stories' :).**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all your great reviews, you guys are so awesome!**

**BPOV**

'_Bella?' Charlie asked. 'How exactly did you fall out of your window?'_

_Crap._

I was blushing furiously – again – and trying to think of a believable explanation because I was sure my dad would lock me up forever if he knew what I was trying to do. That's when the door opened and Carlisle came in.

'Uhh… I was… Well, Dad, it's kind of a funny story,' I laughed nervously, 'You know me, clumsy all the time, and I leaned out of the window to… to look outside, I-I thought I had seen something and then I fell down and-'

He didn't buy it, I could see it in his eyes. 'If you were leaning out of your window, then how could you land on your feet and break your ankle?' he asked, his eyebrows lifted incredulously.

'I… uh…'

And then Carlisle decided it was time to save me. 'It was probably just a natural reaction, it happens all the time.' he said while quickly turning his head to wink at me.

'Oh, well, if you say so, Doctor…' Charlie seemed to have an unfaltering trust in Edward's father, so he believed everything Carlisle told him.

'Please, call me Carlisle.'

I blushed even more; damn it, Carlisle knew. Of course I knew Edward wouldn't keep secrets from him, but it was still a little embarrassing. It seemed like everyone now knew what Edward and I were doing at night…

After examining my ankle – even though Doctor Snow had already examined me –, Carlisle took Charlie out of the room to sign some papers.

As soon as the door closed, Edward started talking. 'What were you thinking, Bella? Why didn't you wait for me? Do you know what could have happened?' His expression was a mix of anger and worry and I carefully tried to sit up.

'It's not that bad, Edward. I know it was stupid, but I really didn't think it would be so high and the grass looked pretty soft…' Edward rolled his eyes and I quickly changed the subject. 'You _do_ know why I was coming to your house, right?' I tried to smile seductively.

'No, tell me. What was _so_ important that it was worth jumping out of your window and breaking your ankle?' Edward asked, still very irritated.

I tried – very carefully of course – to sit up in my bed and I clutched my arms around his neck.

'Well, to start with… I was going to do this…' I kissed his lips. 'And then maybe this…' I was kissing his neck and throat all the way to his earlobe. I was softly nibbling on it when he moaned softly, pulling me closer and tightening his arms around me.

I lifted my head a little so my lips were pressed against his ear. 'Then I was going to unbutton your shirt while kissing every part I would reveal of your perfect chest,' I whispered. 'I would kiss lower… and lower… and lower… And then I would unbutton and unzip your pants and slowly, so slowly, slide it down your legs.'

I smiled when I looked down; a very visible bulge was forming in his jeans. It was not because I was in the hospital our plans couldn't continue…

'W-what would you do next?' he whispered huskily.

'I would kiss all the way back up until I would reach your boxers and get rid of them as soon as possible.' I smiled. 'And then I would kiss and lick you until you were insane and begging me to…' I didn't finish my sentence.

He shifted in his seat, clearly very uncomfortable in his too tight pants. 'Begging you to do what?' His voice was shaking slightly.

'Well, I would-' But I was cut off because the door opened again. Oops, that would be another erection Edward would have to repress…

**I know it's not that long but I hope you liked it anyway, please review me! There is probably going to be a little more time between updates from now on because I'm mostly going to write for 'Cullen stories' and another new story I'm working on. You can check those out if you want :)…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello! Again, I want to thank you all for your reviews, they make me very happy :)!  
In the past few days I've written a new chapter for "Cullen stories" and the first chapter of my new story ("The other side") is posted. It's about Sam, Emily and Leah and what exactly happened when Sam imprinted on Emily.**

**And now, time for some lemony goodness… :)**

**BPOV**

After Charlie and Carlisle had interrupted our moment together – I was glad they didn't seem to know what we'd been up to when they were gone –, Carlisle said I just had to stay one night in the hospital, the next day I could go home.

I sighed; a long, lonely night full of sexual frustration in an ugly room without Edward. Great.

Except if… An idea popped up in my mind again, and this time it was a whole lot better than my jump-out-of-the-window-into-the-oh-so-soft-grass-and-break-my-ankle fiasco.  
Edward could just sneak into the hospital and hide and then we could… I was grinning widely now. Hmm, we never did finish our… err… talk from earlier this evening.

Suddenly the moonlight was gone and I was startled by a creaking sound – but before I could give a screech, cold fingers closed around my lips.

'It's just me, Bella.' Edward's soft voice calmed me immediately.

I let out a relieved breath. 'Hi there. You scared me for a moment.'

'Oh, really? Yet I was under the impression you were expecting me…' He flashed his crooked grin at me. 'Alice had a vision – she's getting quite annoyed because of all the visions she gets from us, by the way – about your plan and I came over as soon as I could. I like it.' He smiled again. 'We should be a little careful with your ankle, though, I don't want you to hurt yourself – again.' he continued.

But of course I had already thought of that. 'I know. That's why I was thinking we could do something else…' I trailed off and looked at suggestively at the crotch of his pants. 'Remember our little conversation – well, actually I guess it was more a monologue – before we were so rudely interrupted by our parents?'

He swallowed, his breathing already ragged. 'Y-yes, I remember.' Wow, had I just made Edward Cullen stutter?

'Hmm… Where did we leave off again? Do you remember?' I asked, smiling innocently – I knew exactly where I had stopped and I knew he knew it.

'You w-were telling me what you were going to do a-after you… after you got rid of my boxers and then I would be b-begging you to…'

'To do what, Edward?' I purred; I couldn't believe myself, I was really trying to be seductive… it must be the painkillers, I was probably just stoned.

While we were talking I had unbuttoned his shirt and now I was tracing his abs, which sent shivers all over his body.  
My hand went a little lower and I brushed my fingers against his very prominent erection.

He groaned loudly. 'Please, Bella,' he panted. 'Bella, please, I'm begging.'

I decided to get him out of his misery – he had to restrain enough hard-ons – and the moment I reached out to his pants he quickly removed them, leaving only his boxers between me and what I wanted.

My fingers trailed down from his chest to his abdomen until I hooked them behind the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips to help me get them off and I grazed my nails all the way up to his hips. I teased him for a bit, dipping my head down and softly blowing against his shaft.

'Mmm… Bella, please…' he moaned.

I smiled mischievously before lowering my head again and placing a kiss on his raging hard-on. He moaned again and his eyes fluttered close, louder this time and I was starting to get afraid someone would hear us. I quickly swirled my tongue around the head, licking up and down before taking him into my mouth completely. One of his hands wound in my hair while I bobbed my head up and down faster.

'I'm… so close, Bella… Don't stop…'

So I was very surprised when all of a sudden he pushed me down onto my bed again and jumped out of the window, fully clothed in only two seconds.  
The next moment a nurse came in, to check up on me again before I went to bed and to make sure I had everything I needed. Which I had, before the annoying nurse came in.

I sighed as she closed the door and I rested my head on the pillow. It would be a sexually frustrating night after all…

**  
Oops, I'm really mean, right? Edward didn't get off this chapter… once again ;)! Please review me and tell me what you thought of this chapter!  
I'm currently working on three stories at the same time so it could take a while until my next update… I'm sorry!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you very much for the reviews, I appreciate the support. I want to apologize for being mean to Edward, maybe I really was enjoying myself ;).**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, except the delicious citrus :).**

**BPOV**

I breathed out another annoyed sigh. Damn, I was really disappointed I didn't have the chance to finish that blow job because of the stupid nurse. It was like everyone was against us, like everyone wanted to stop us from having sex. Ugh. And… well, I was pretty turned on right now. And when I thought of all the things we _could_ have done if we hadn't been interrupted… I moaned, this was so frustrating! I longed for Edward's body and though I knew he had it much worse than me, the burning ache between my legs wasn't exactly easy to ignore…

_Ugh, what the hell? No-one's going to see me anyway and Edward's probably doing the same thing right now, _I thought as my hand slowly descended down my stomach and slid into my panties. I moaned when my fingers found the little nub and I started to rub it slowly, with long, circling movements.

'Bella, love, you're doing my job.'

Edward's amused voice made me cry out and I quickly yanked my hand out of my panties. He came back?

'Sorry,' Edward chuckled. 'I have to say that I'm a little disappointed with you, Bella. I've had to restrain _many_ hard-ons the last couple of hours and yet _I_ was always able to-'

I cut him off, his expression was way too self-satisfied. 'I'm sorry, okay! Now stop laughing at me. It's been hard for me too.'

'I doubt it's been as hard for you as for me.' Edward snickered and I rolled my eyes at his bad joke.

'Now, I think you might like me to finish what you've started?' he asked as he walked over to the bed.

I nodded and the fire between my legs was increasing noticeably with every step he came closer to me. He sat down on the bed and I looked at the very present bulge in his pants. Wow, he really hadn't done anything about it – his self-control was even more astonishing than I'd thought.  
He grinned at me when he caught me looking at his crotch and I decided it was about time to get that smug expression off of his face. I wriggled a little under my blanket to free my arms and didn't waste any time – what if another annoying nurse came in to check on me? –, my eager hands immediately reached out to the zipper of his jeans and he lifted his hips to help me while laughing quietly at my impatience.

My ugly hospital nightgown was very convenient now; the fewer clothes we had to throw around the room, the better. His lips were working against mine feverishly, we didn't have time for foreplay this time, we just _needed_ release; I guessed Edward's arousal must be getting painful now.

Our lips never left each other as we rapidly lost the rest of our clothes; my blood was boiling under my overheated skin and I melted away against his chest. Suddenly he lifted me a little and sat me down onto his lap – he was very careful with my broken ankle as he wrapped my legs around his waist. Not that I cared if my ankle hurt or not, my need for him was much fiercer than the dull pain that made itself noticeable once in a while.  
I wiggled my hips until I felt his erection against my entrance and then I quickly lowered myself, taking him in as deep as I could. He let out a feral growl and his cool fingers grasped my waist and rocked my back and forth, his pubic bone pressing against my clit.

'Bella…' he panted my name as he lowered our entwined bodies onto the mattress.

My ankles crossed on his back and I barely even felt the slight pain, I only concentrated on the waves of pleasure that started in my abdomen and raged through my entire body, threatening to pull me under every second now. Edward buried his face into the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking as his grunts became louder – I knew he was close too.

The waves kept growing higher with every thrust until I pushed my hips up to meet his and he hit that perfect spot that made the final tidal wave crash over me, not pulling me under as I had expected, but raising me up until I cried out in ecstasy. I hardly noticed Edward thrusting into me one last time before his body went rigid and with a loud groan his body jerked violently above me, shaking with the force of his own release.

With a happy and relieved sigh his body went limp and he rested his entire weight on me. I clutched my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

'Now that was about time, wasn't it?' I giggled.

'Hell yeah.' Edward agreed.

**I figured it was time to stop tormenting Edward, wasn't it ;)? Did you like it? Please review me, I love having a mailbox full of reviews :D!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, but as some of you might know, I've been busy with my other stories. Thank you everyone for the many reviews!**

**BPOV**

My ankle was much better now, but I was still grounded and Charlie was eying my stomach suspiciously all the time, probably looking for the first signs of pregnancy. Fortunately, Alice could get me out once in a while, because she could get everything done from Charlie.

So now I was in Port Angeles' public swimming pool – dressed in a miniscule blue bikini Alice had made me wear – with all of the Cullens. I was trying not to look at Rosalie too much, because her perfect body was accentuated by the bikini she was wearing, and that wasn't exactly a boost for my self-image.

There was one guy, though, who had been staring at me, and Edward didn't like that very much. His protective and possessive side came up again, just like the time I was stripping on a stage in Las Vegas… I shuddered at the memory.  
The guy was gone now, so I guess the problem was solved.

Suddenly cold arms swept me off of my chair and the next thing I knew, cold water surrounded me. Another pair of cold arms caught me after only two seconds and pulled me to the surface.

'…told you to be careful with Bella!' I heard when I came up, gasping for air.

I looked up and saw Emmett's face, grinning at me.

'You like the water, little sis? Too bad Edward's so protective, otherwise-'

'Shut up, Emmett.' Edward interrupted him. His arms were still around me protectively, holding me above the surface, but I couldn't see his face. So I wriggled a little until his muscles loosened their iron grip and I could turn around to wrap my arms around his neck.

'Thanks for saving me Edward.' I said. 'Again.' I added, grinning sheepishly.

He grinned back at me. 'You're welcome, love. Again.'

I leaned forward to press my lips onto his, wrapping my legs around his waist automatically. We were entirely entwined in each other, totally forgotten where we were until we heard meaningful coughs behind us. I turned my head and a wave of water splashed over me.

'This is war!' Edward yelled before propelling himself through the water at almost inhuman speed. I saw people were looking at him in astonishment, probably thinking that life really wasn't fair. How could someone so beautiful also be amazing in sports? It really wasn't fair.

'Excuse me, Miss?' The guy who was staring at me before was swimming my way. Oops, Edward wouldn't like that.

'Yes?' I answered.

'I was wondering if you would like to go out with me… Maybe you could give me your number and I could call you sometime?' he asked, playing with his fingers nervously. But seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Edward and I hadn't exactly been subtle about our relationship just a minute ago, and hadn't he seen Rosalie, Esme and Alice? They were so much more beautiful than me, and still _I_ was the one guys asked out all the time.

As soon as the boy had asked my number, I saw Edward's head snap up from the other side of the pool. He started swimming back at me at a fast pace and it seemed as if he had even more trouble than before to keep up the human charade.

'I'm sorry, but I already have-' I started.

'She's already occupied then. To be precise, she will be occupied every night.' Edward said, his voice ice-cold and there was a distinct threatening edge.

'O-okay… I'm sorry… I… I… Bye.' The boy sputtered and then he swam away, almost as quickly as Edward – I guess he really was scared.

I turned around to thank Edward, but he'd already lifted me into his arms again and carried me out of the pool, straight to the dressing rooms. The last thing I saw was his family laughing while looking at us, and then the door slammed shut.

'Edward, what are you going to do?' I giggled.

'You.' he answered huskily.

Suddenly I was pressed against the wall of the small dressing room, one of Edward's hands on each side of my face. He crashed his lips down on mine, his tongue immediately seeking for entrance. His hands were everywhere; they knotted in my hair, stroked my face, explored my breasts and tore my bikini apart.

'You're _mine_.' he growled.

'I'm yours.' I was already breathless of his feverish kiss. I didn't want to wait anymore, I tugged his swimming shorts down and fell to my knees, taking him in my mouth instantly. He moaned as I relaxed the muscles in the back of my throat to take him in deeper. I kept bobbing my head until he pulled me up again, wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing my back against the wall. My surprised giggle soon became a gasp as he plunged into me. His lips kissed my neck, nibbled my collarbone and then he licked all the way down to my breasts, swirling his cold tongue around my nipples.

Little electric shocks pulsed through me as he hit that perfect spot inside and after a few more thrusts, my head fell back against the wall and my eyes clamped shut while waves of heaven rushed through my body. At the same time, Edward's groans filled the small room and he rode out his orgasm, trying to draw out the experience.

'Mine.' he breathed again, his breath cool against my hot skin. Then he groaned. 'Damn it!'

'Hey, when you're done fucking in there, could we use the dressing room too, please?' Emmett shouted.

**Okay, I have a problem: 'Now it's official' started as a one-shot, but people asked for more chapters, so I wrote them, without really knowing where I wanted to go with this story… I've been dealing with a huge writer's block for this story, so it could take a while till my next update, because I really need to figure out where I'm going with this story. Is there an end that you guys would like to see happening?**


	25. Chapter 24

**I can't believe how long it's been since I last wrote something. Real life (I'm so sorry I have to use this excuse, but it really is true) was just very time-consuming, but now my exams are over and I have more time to write again :).**

**Thank you for all your sweet reviews and ideas, you guys are awesome!**

**P.S. I forgot to tell you that the previous chapter was suggested by LiquidTopaz1901. Thank you very much for the idea!**

**BPOV**

'And what kind of flowers would you like? I think I really like the white and the blue ones, because they match your dress so well, but I'm not sure, maybe… Oh. _Oh. _Ugh, gross.'

I looked up, surprised, because Alice hadn't stopped rambling about the wedding for almost half an hour now, so I'd really like to know which angel from heaven had made her stop. Her eyes were unfocused and her expression was slightly nauseated.

'Alice, what's the matter?

'Ugh, I _so _did _not_ want to see that!' she whined.

'You didn't want to see _what_, Alice?' I sighed.

'Doesn't matter, I just wish I didn't have to see all of your little adventures with Edward. It's like a 24 hour porn show in my head lately,' she answered, rolling her eyes.

I blushed and looked down, but I couldn't help wondering what exactly it was that she'd seen…

******

I was just starting to wash some strawberries when I felt two cold arms snake around my waist.

'Hello, love,' a husky voice whispered by my ear.

I giggled as he gently pressed a kiss on my neck and I turned around to wrap my arms around him.

'Hi,' I sighed as I pressed myself against his chest, tightening my arms around his neck and reaching out for his lips.

When my lips found his, a tiny moan escaped my mouth – it had been way too long since I'd last really kissed him. His hands roamed over my back, tracing idle patterns before his fingers found a little bit of bare skin just above my jeans. He grasped my waist and lifted me onto the counter, my legs wrapping around him automatically.

When I was panting and desperately needed oxygen, Edward tore his lips away from mine and trailed down my throat to my collarbone, gently nipping it.

'So what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted you?' he whispered against my skin.

'I was going to eat some strawberries,' I managed to get out, still gasping for air, 'and I like being interrupted by you.'

He chuckled and pulled away to stare into my eyes, deep brown locking with smoldering topaz. His right arm quickly stretched out to take a strawberry from the sink and he held it by his mouth. He closed his eyes and he seemed to be taking in the sweet scent.

'I used to love this when I was human…' he murmured before quickly swirling his tongue around the tip of the strawberry.

I held back a moan, this was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen him do. His eyes opened again and smiling he held the strawberry up for me, inviting me with eyes to take a bite. I slowly leaned forward and wrapped my lips around it, sucking gently and then letting my teeth pierce through it, savoring the sweet taste of the strawberry combined with the incomparable taste of Edward. A little drop of juice rolled down my chin and Edward caught it with one finger. He pressed his finger against my lips and I licked the drop off, sucking his finger inside my mouth to taste him too.

This time I couldn't hold back a moan and Edwards lips crashed down on mine, feverishly sucking my lower lip into his mouth. He groaned as I locked my ankles around his waist again, pushing my core against his, gently rocking my hips. His kisses grew more frantic and passionate with each little movement my hips made and I could feel him harden between my legs. My hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly and he tossed it on the floor before tearing my shirt off. I raised my hips slightly as he tried to take off my jeans and panties and then our lips met again, sighing, moaning, grunting in our need for each other.

I don't even know how he got out of his pants without braking our kiss, but somehow he managed to and suddenly I felt his rock-hard erection between my folds, teasing me.

'Edward, please…' I whimpered, 'I need you…'

With one swift thrust he was inside of me and my head fell back as my lips opened in a silent cry of bliss. He moved in me again and dipped his head to slowly lick a trail from my neck all the way down my breasts, teasing and licking the tight peaks before gently pulling one into his mouth. My fingers gripped strands of his hair, my hips bucking off the counter wildly as my stomach started to clench in the first familiar sign of my impending climax.

My eyes focused on the muscles in his shoulders and back, tensing and relaxing in a steady pace while his hips continued to relieve the tension between my legs.

'Mmm, Bella, I'm close…' he moaned as his one of his hands gripped the counter firmly and the other ducked between our bodies, finding my hypersensitive nub and pinching it lightly.

I cried out and I gripped him, clawing my nails at his back at the same time his dick pulsed wildly inside me. His hips kept thrusting inside me, riding out our orgasms as we both came down from our high.

'Mmm…' I sighed, smiling blissfully.

'I know,' Edward grinned. 'So… am I better than strawberries?'

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to send me ideas and reviews, Edward and I love getting feedback :)!**


End file.
